Naruto : The Last Konoha Shinobi
by Namikaze Spartan
Summary: Naruto meledakan diri bersama Kaguya , dirinya tidak mati tapi menjadi partikel cahaya yang menjadikan Naruto selamat. 9 biju menyatukan tubuh Naruto Ratusan abad kemudian, Chapter 2 Update , [RnR]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : The Last Konoha Shinobi.**

**Genre : Adventure , Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning ! Tidak memakai bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar , OOC ,dll. Harap dimaklumkan !**

"Naruto ! kalau kau memaksakan diri kau akan melebur menjadi partikel cahaya" ucap Kurama di dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Kurama , apa pun akan ku lakukan demi dunia ini. Sasuke , ia mempercayai aku dengan memberikan Mata Sharinnegan kepada ku , Aku akan berjuang meski aku harus menjadi debu terkecil sekali pun" ucap Naruto.

Dialam sadar , "Kakashi-sensei , setelah ini aku serahkan semuanya pada mu. **Sharintetsu no jutsu !**" Naruto berlari mendekati Kaguya lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke Kaguya. Ia membuka semua titik chakra di tubuhnya sehingga semua kekuatannya akan dilepaskan secara besar-besaran. Wush ! Naruto menghilang dan tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Kaguya dan mencengkram kedua bahu Kaguya. Secara cepat tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya dan Duuaaaarrr ! Tubuh Naruto meledak beserta Kaguya , Efeknya seperti kubah besar tapi perlahan-lahan ledakan itu mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang tanpa sisa.

"Hiks hiks , Naruto , kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawa mu juga" ucap Sakura jatuh berlutut sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sakura , berhenti menangis , jangan buat Shinobi-shinobi yang sudah berjuang kecewa dengan pengorbanan mereka. Kita harus tetap tegar untuk menghormati mereka" ucap Kakashi.

Ratusan abad kemudian , Negara api sudah sangat berubah , kemajuan teknologi sangat pesat dan membuat angkatan perang sangat kuat. Tapi jauh di dalam hutan Nara yang masih hijau tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun , Partikel cahaya berkumpul membentuk sesosok manusia , perlahan-lahan terlihat jelas seorang pemuda tampan dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya , baju compang-camping malah mirip seperti gembel.

"Dimana ini ? seperti di hutan Nara ?" ucap Naruto.

'Naruto , akibat ledakan chakra itu kau melebur menjadi partikel cahaya. Dengan usaha , kami ke sembilan biju mengumpulkan tenaga lalu membentuk kembali tubuh mu"

"Kau ? Chomei ? ya aku ingat semuanya , sakitnya saat angin menerpa tubuh partikel ku. Terimakasih karena sudah membuat tubuh ku kembali"

"Hei bocah , lebih baik kau pergi dan cari pakaian , atau kau bisa dibilang orang gila"

"Kurama ? Hahaha , ya aku akan mencari pakaian ku" , Naruto langsung menghilang dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang , Di sinilah Naruto berada , ditengah kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa-apa , Tidak sedikit orang yang memandang Naruto dengan penuh keheranan , Baju mirip gembel dan rambut pirang panjang kotor , Hitai ate di ikat dibawah bahu kanannya.

Dua orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai Hitai ate Konoha di kepala mereka , "Hei kau siapa ? dan dari mana kau dapat Hitai ate di tangan mu itu ?"

"Ku sendiri siapa ? kenapa menanyai ku seperti itu ?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku ? perkenalkan Aku Nema , murid terbaik dari Akademi Ninja Konoha. Dan ini teman ku Wasato" ucap orang yang bernama Nema itu.

"Akademi Ninja ? apa pangkat kalian ?" ucap Naruto.

"Kami masih di akademi , meski pun begitu kami setara dengan Genin" ucap Wasato.

"Pfffftt , Genin ? kau yakin ? Hahahaha , Kalau begitu , Aku Naruto Uzumaki , Meski dulu aku hanya Genin tapi aku yakin Seorang Hokage pun bisa aku kalahkan sendiri" ucap Naruto masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sombong sekali kau ! Rasakan kemampuan kami , **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**" Nema menembakan Sebuah bola api raksasa kearah Naruto.

"**Futon : Daitoppa !**" Wasato merapal dan menghembuskan jutsu Angin untuk memperkuat jutsu temannya. Para warga biasa yang lalu lalang sontaj kaget dan lari menjauhkan diri.

Naruto mengedipkan mata , Mata kanannya berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan dan Mata kirinya Sharinnegan ( Kaya punya Sasuke tapi yang kanan dibuat EMS Sasuke ) , "**Kamui !**" Naruto menggumamkan suatu jutsu dan tiba-tiba Serangan musuh langsung seperti terisap sebuah lubang vortex dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Hei ! kalian gila atau idiot ! Kalian tidak bisa melihat warga biasa di sini ?" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Jangan sok mengajari kami ! kami lebih tau dari mu !" balas Nema.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan , rasakan ini !" ucap Naruto langsung melesat kedepan Mereka berdua dan menatap mata mereka dengan intens , Bruk ! kedua orang itu langsung ambruk , Ya , Naruto menggunakan Genjutsunya untuk melumpuhkan kedua orang itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas dari hidung , "Terbaik ? pada zaman ku dulu kau sangat mudah dikalahkan oleh siswa biasa" ucap Naruto menatap kedua orang itu. 8 orang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng bermotif hewan tiba-tiba datang dan menenangkan warga biasa , Seseorang mendekati Naruto , "Kau , ikut kami ke Akademi Ninja Konoha. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya disana" ucap Orang itu.

"Anbu ? baiklah aku ikut , tunjukan jalan" ucap Naruto. Mereka lalu pergi dari tempat itu , beberapa waktu kemudian Naruto sudah berganti pakaian , ia memakai Kaos berwarna Orange dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih , juga celana standar Ninja. Ia sekarang berdiri di hadapan seorang laki-laki tua yang cukup gagah dari orang seusianya ,

"Baiklah , bisa kau jelaskan siapa diri mu nak ? dan kenapa lambang Akademi Ninja Konoha ada pada orang seperti mu ?" ucap Orang itu ,

"Tidak baik menanyai seseorang sedangkan diri mu sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri" ucap Naruto.

"Haha , Maafkan aku nak , Nama ku Kitaro Sarutobi. Aku kepala sekolah Akademi Ninja Konoha" ucap Kitaro.

"Hmm , Aku Naruto Uzumaki , Nin.."

'Baka , zaman mu dulu sudah berlalu , kau harus memulai hidup yang baru di sini' ucap Kurama via batin.

'Aku mengerti Kurama' "Aku tersesat di Hutan Nara dan terluka karena binatang liar , Hitai Ate ini pemberian orang tua ku" ucap Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bohong , Hitai Ate itu pemberian Iruka yang sudah diaanggapnya sebagai orang tua sendiri.

"Hmm , begitu ya , dari mana asal mu nak ? dan siapa orang tua mu" tanya Kitaro.

"Aku tidak tau , yang aku tau aku terbangun di hutan , aku berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya tapi kepala ku terasa pusing" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Inu , antarkan dia ke Divisi Introgasi , Suruh Klan Yamanaka mencari sesuatu yang dapat kita jadikan petunjuk" ucap Kitaro kepada Anbu bertopeng anjing.

"Ha'i Kitaro-sama" ucap Anbu itu , "Mari ikut aku Naruto-san" sambungnya. Naruto dan Anbu itu langsung pergi ,

'Anak yang aneh , tapi sepertinya dia tidak berbahaya. Aku bisa merekrutnya untuk masuk Akademi Ninja ini , aku rasa ia punya suatu kekuatan yang berbeda' batin Kitaro.

Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap , didepannya ada seseorang yang berambut panjang pirang. "Naruto-san , aku harus memeriksa mu. tenang saja , disini hanya ada kau dan aku , dan semua informasi hanya aku , kau dan Kepala Akademi saja yang tau" ucap Orang itu.

'Hah , sudahlah , aku tidak bisa menutup-nutupi lagi , biarkan saja mereka mengetahuinya' batin Naruto , "Sanoichi-san , aku sudah siap" ucap Naruto. Perlahan Sano memegang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanan , ia mulai masuk kedalam pikiran Naruto dan melihat semua ingatan Naruto.

Deg ! "Ka-kau , Si-siapa kau ini ? i-ingatan apa itu ? Mengerikan" ucap Sano terjatuh kebelakang dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

"Sanoichi-san , Aku mohon kau tenang , Aku akan menceritakan semua kepada mu , tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menceritakan pada siapa pun , Aku mohon" ucap Naruto , Sano mengangguk dan mulai tenang.

"Baiklah , Aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku dari awal , Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki , Aku seorang Ninja Konoha berabad-abad tahun yang lalu , saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 aku meledakan diri ku bersama Kaguya , musuh yang kami hadapi saat itu. Akibat itu aku tidak mati , tapi melebur menjadi pertikel cahaya yang melayang di udara , Aku harus tersiksa setiap saat karena tubuh ku yang terpecah itu harus diterjang angin , walau pun itu hanya angin sepoi-sepoi , lalu berkat bantuan Chakra Sembilan biju tubuh ku berhasil dibentuk kembali" ucap Naruto.

"K-kau , Naruto Uzumaki ? Genin Konoha yang menjadi pahlawan besar perang dunia shinobi ke 4 , menurut sejarah kau bisa menggunakan Rasengan , Ninjutsu legendaris yang sangat sulit dipelajari" ucap Sano kaget.

"Rasengan ? seperti ini ?" ucap Naruto langsung membuat bola chakra sebesar bola tenis ditangan kanannya , lalu menambah jumlah chakranya sehingga ukurannya menjadi sebesar bola basket.

"j-jadi itu adalah Rasengan ? Mengesankan , tapi aku tidak percaya pada mu begitu saja. Aku takut kau menipu ku untuk menghancurkan Akademi Ninja Konoha ini" ucap Sano.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat apa yang ada didalam otak ku ? apa itu kurang meyakinkan mu , Sanoichi-san ?" ucap Naruto.

'Anak muda ini betul , tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya , Tapi aku masih heran saja , kejadian seperti ini benar-benar ada' batin Sano , "Baiklah , aku mempercayai mu Naruto-san , Cukup sampai disini pemeriksaan mu , aku akan memberikan laporan pada Kitaro-sama" ucap Sanoichi.

"Sanoichi-san , tolong rahasiakan identitas ku , aku ingin memulai hidup baru , menjadi Naruto Uzumaki yang baru , dan kalau bisa aku ingin bergabung dengan Akademi Ninja ini" ucap Naruto memohon.

"Aku sudah berjanji tadi , aku bukanlah lelaki yang mudah menarik kata-kata ku , aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun dan aku akan mengusulkan mu agar diterima di Akademi Ninja Konoha" ucap Sano langsung membalikan badan dan pergi di ikuti Naruto.

"Naruto , sekarang kau diterima di Akademi Ninja Konoha dan segala persiapan mu sudah aku sediakan di tempat tinggal mu , Sanoichi nanti kau saja yang mengantar Naruto kerumah dan menjelaskan tentang Akademi Ninja. Kalian boleh pergi" ucap Kitaro.

"Ha'i , Kami permisi Kitaro-sama" ucap Naruto dan Sano bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun segera pergi dari kantor Kepala Akademi.

Beberapa menit kemudian , "Nah Naruto , Ini adalah tempat mu , kau bisa menata dulu setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan tentang Akademi Ninja Konoha" ucap Sano.

"Ha'i Sanoichi-san , **Kagebunshin no jutsu !**" boft boft boft ! Naruto membuat 5 bunshin , "Kalian tata tempat ini sampai bersih , aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan Sanoichi" ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i Bos !" ucap bunshin-bunshin itu serempak , Sano hanya melongo tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa yang ada dihadapannya itu adalahn seorang ninja legendaris.

"Sano-san silahkan duduk dan tolong jelaskan" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm , kita mulai dari sejarah Akademi ini , Dulu Akademi ini adalah sebuah desa yang kau kenal sebagai Konohagakure. Setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat berakhir , Desa-desa kecil di sekitar Konoha bergabung dengan Konoha , Dengan demikian wilayah konoha menjadi sangat luas , Lalu pemerintahan di pindahkan ke sebuah kota besar dan Konoha dijadikan sebuah Akademi besar tempat dilatih Shinobi berbakat" ucap Sano memberi jeda.

'Ow , jadi ini benar-benar konoha , aku kira Akademi ini hanya replika dari konoha' batin Naruto. "Sano-san , jadi rumah-rumah penduduk dulu dijadikan tempat tinggal para siswa ? dan Kantor Hokage dijadikan kantor Kepala Akademi ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya kau betul , hanya saja sudah dibangun beberapa tempat latihan dan pembelajaran yang besar." ucap Sano.

"Ummm ? bagaimana sistem pembedaan Rank shinobi ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jadi di Akademi nanti kau akan di tes kau masuk kelas apa , ada kelas D , C , B , A , setiap kelas menunjukan kekuatan shinobi itu dan jika sudah lulus maka nanti akan diberi pekerjaan sesuai kelasnya , Kelas D jika lulus akan menjadi Genin dan bertugas mengamankan wilayah juga mengerjakan misi-misi kecil. Kelas C jika lulus akan menjadi Chunin , bertugas mengerjakan misi antar Wilayah yang masih ringan. Kelas B jika lulus akan menjadi Jounin bertugas mengerjakan misi-misi sulit antar wilayah , Kelas A , kelas paling tertinggi , akan menjadi Anbu biasanya sering mengerjakan misi di luar wilayah dan sering disewa oleh Negara lain" ucap Sano.

"Bos , sudah beres" ucap bunshin Naruto lalu menghilang menjadi asap.

"Satu lagi , Siswa bisa naik tingkat jika mampu menaikan skill dan kemampuan , setiap 2 bulan akan diadakan ujian tingkat untuk shinobi yang merasa mampu menaikan ranking nya" ucap Sano.

"Ya , aku mengerti semua itu" ucap Naruto.

"Baik , karena kau sudah mengerti , sebaiknya aku pulang ini sudah sore" ucap Sano.

"ya Sano-san , terimakasih sudah membantu ku hari ini" ucap Naruto.

"Ya , sama-sama Naruto , sampai jumpa" ucap Sanoichi langsung pergi.

'Hah , mulai besok aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Menjadi seorang shinobi terbaik dan dunia sekali lagi akan mengakui ku' batin Naruto.

'Naruto , kau akan ikut kelas apa besok ? kalau boleh aku menyarankan sebaiknya kau ambil dari bawah dulu' ucap Son Goku di pikiran Naruto.

'Hmm , aku setuju dengan Son Goku , Kalau kau langsung berada di atas tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali' ucap Gyuki.

'Baiklah teman-teman , aku akan memulai dari bawah lagi' batin Naruto.

#Skip Time , keesokan Harinya , Naruto sedang menjalani tes dengan beberapa juri penilai disana.

"Naruto Uzumaki , kau bisa mulai"

Naruto segera melempar 3 shuriken ke papan sasaran , Plak plak plak ! Lemparan Naruto sangat jauh dari sasaran , bahkan ada yang keluar dari papan sasaran. Juri hanya menepuk jidat dan menggelengkan kepala. "Lakukan ninjutsu dasar yang kau bisa" ucap Juri.

Naruto segera membuat bunshin biasa dan Boft ! sebuah bunshin yang tidak sempurna muncul , Naruto hanya memasang senyum lima jarinya saja. Lalu Boft ! Naruto mengunakan Kawarimi no jutsu dan Naruto menghilang , digantikan sepotong kayu gelondongan.

"Sudah , itu saja yang dapat aku lakukan" bohong Naruto ,

"Baiklah , Kami memutuskan kau masuk Kelas D , Iruka-san akan menuntun mu ke ruangan" ucap salah satu Juri.

"Arigato , dimana Iruka-san itu ?" tanya Naruto , 'Iruka ? apa yang mereka Maksud Iruka-sensei ? tapi itu tidak mungkin karena waktu sudah berlalu' batin Naruto. Seseorang langsung maju mendekati Naruto ,

"Naruto Uzumaki , Perkenalkan Aku Iruka Umino , Aku adalah Guru pembimbing di Kelas D , Silahkan ikut aku" ucap Iruka.

"I-iruka Se-sensai ? apa benar itu kau ?" ucap Naruto langsung memeluk Iruka dengan sangat gembiranya.

"Su-sudah Naruto , ayo kita keruangan" ucap Iruka agak heran dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap Naruto semangat.

Suasana kelas D sangat tenang , ini semua berkat teriakan Iruka beberapa saat sebelumnya , "Baiklah anak-anak , Kita mendapatkan teman baru. Naruto silahkan masuk" ucap Iruka , Naruto langsung masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas.

"Naruto , perkenalkan diri mu" ucap Iruka.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Uzumaki , salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto. tempak banyak komentar dan bisik-bisik di ruangan itu.

"Kelihatannya di lemah ya Shika" ucap murid yang badannya cukup ehhemm melebihi ukuran normal kepada teman disebelahnya yang memasang gaya malas-malasan.

"Choji , kalau dia kuat tentu dia tidak akan masuk kelas ini , kelas ini adalah kelas pecundang , kau dan aku ada didalamnya" ucap murid dengan rambut seperti nanas.

"Naruto , kau bisa duduk disebelah Rock lee. Lee angkat tangan mu" ucap Iruka. seseorang dengan tampilan yang cukup nyentrik , Rambut potongan mangkok , alis tebal , baju hijau ketat yang mencolok dipandangan mata , mengangkat tangan. Naruto segera berjalan ke mejanya.

"Perkenalkan , Aku Rock Lee , cita-cita ku menjadi Ahli Taijutsu terhebat dan diakui dunia" ucap Lee.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki , Salam kenal" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-san , aku Choji Akimichi dan teman ku ini..." ucap Choji terpotong ,

"Shikamaru Nara , seorang yang pintar dan pemalas" ucap Naruto. Shikamaru sampai terbangun dan menatap Naruto dengan intens ,

"Apa aku pernah mengenal mu ?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak , aku hanya menebak dari gaya mu saja" ucap Naruto , Shikamaru sedikit tenang.

"Baik Semuanya , perhatikan , Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin..." ucap Iruka menjelaskan.

Kriiinnggg ! Kelas akhirnya bubar dan Naruto sudah mendapat teman barunya yaitu Lee , Choji dan Shikamaru. yah tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang Nauto kenal dulu , hanya saja latar belakang mereka yang berbeda. Lee , Anak angkat seorang Jounin yang Naruto duga adalah Gai-Sensei , Choji , dari klan Akimichi tapi kemampuannya sangat minim sehingga ia masuk Kelas D , Shikamaru dari klan Nara , Ayahnya dulu seorang dewan tinggi yang membuat kebijakan-kebijakan yang tepat tapi karena pergantian kekuasaan , Shinobi hanya dilihat dari Skill dan teknik nya saja sehingga otak dan kemampuan berpikir tersingkir.

"Naruto , bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja ? lagi pula masih banyak waktu kosong" ucap Lee.

"Aku setuju , tapi dimana tempat latihan disini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Di Training Ground 4 saja , disana tidak terurus jadi jarang orang yang berlatih disana" ucap Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya sedangkan Choji masih asik memakan kentang gorengnnya.

"Baiklah , ayo berangkat" ucap Lee dengan semangatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian , Naruto dan Lee saling berhadap-hadapan , mereka akan adu Taijutsu , Lee langsung maju , ia melompat sambil menedang kearah wajah Naruto. Tak ! dengan kedua tangan Naruto dapat menahan kaki Lee dan langsung berputar kebelakang sambil membanting Tubuh Lee. Brukk ! Lee segera bangkit lagi , ia melakukan tendangan berputar menggunakan kaki kiri kearah Kaki Naruto , dengan mudah Naruto melompat tapi dengan cepat kaki kanan Lee menendang perut Naruto. Sreettt ! Naruto terseret kebelakang beberapa meter tapi ia masih dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Naruto lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat mengelilingi Lee , Lee sekarang terjebak , Bruk ! punggung Lee terhantam kedepan dan , Brukk ! Perutnya sekarang merasakan sakit , Lee langsung berlutut akibat sakit diperutnya.

"Lee , kau tidak apa ?" ucap Naruto segera menghampiri Lee.

"Aku tidak apa-apa , kau hebat Naruto , tapi sayang Taijutsu saja tidak bisa menembus Kelas C" ucap Lee tampak sedih.

"Mana jiwa muda mu Lee ? Semangat ! kita buktikan kalau kita bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai ? aku sangat ngantuk" ucap Shikamaru yang berbaring dibawah pohon besar bersama Choji.

"Shikamaru , tidak ada yang melarang mu tidur , tidur saja disitu" ucap Naruto.

"Berpikir sedikit dengan logika , kalau kalian latihan pasti akan menimbulkan suara-suara yang sangat mengganggu tidur ku" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hehe , kau terlalu berlogika Shikamaru" ucap Naruto.

Seminggu berlalu , Naruto dan kawan-kawannya semakin akrab , setiap siang mereka selalu berlatih bersama , Walau biasanya hanya Choji , Lee dan Naruto saja yang latihan , Shikamaru lebih sering memberikan taktik untuk melumpuhkan musuh. Hari ini Naruto pergi sendiri ke kantin selepas bel istirahat berbunyi , Semua siswa siswi dari kelas manapun biasanya pergi kekantin.

'Naruto , rencana mu sedang berjalan , apa kau yakin bisa Masuk ke kelas yang lebih tinggi ?' ucap Shukaku.

'Kau terlalu meremehkan aku , lihat saja nanti' batin Naruto.

'Hei bodoh , kami itu takut kau terlalu bodoh dan akhirnya tidak bisa masuk kelas atas , pffftt' ucap Kurama.

'Siapa yang kau panggi rubah jelek ?' Naruto berteriak-teriak di pikirannya.

Bruk ! Naruto menabrak seorang gadis berambut Indigo , Kulit putih bersih , sangat menawan. Naruto yang juga terjatuh segera sadar setelah seseorang pria berambut merah marun mengangkat gadis itu ,

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja , aku sedang melamun tadi" ucap Naruto segera bangkit.

"Kau siswa kelas D kan ? apa begini sikap seorang shinobi saat ia bertugas nanti ? apa guru mu itu tidak pernah mengajarkan mu dengan becus ?" ucap Pria itu dengan dingin.

"Maaafkan aku Senpai , aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto menundukan badan beberapa kali.

"Ow jadi ini yang di ajarkan guru mu di kelas ? dengan mudahnya kau tundukan kepala kepada orang lain ? Haha mungkin guru mu itu lemah dan karenanya ia mengajarkan mu sesuatu yang bisa membuat mu terlindungi" ucap pria itu , Naruto langsung geram Iruka-sensei dihina oleh orang di depannya.

"Jangan menghina Guru ku ! aku sudah meminta maaf pada mu , sekali lagi kau menghina maka tak akan ku ampuni" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang ? aku Garra , salah satu siswa terbaik di kelas A , melawan seorang murid kelas D ? bahkan dengan gampang aku dapat membunuh mu" ucap Garra.

"Garra-kun , sudah hentikan , lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa" ucap gadis tadi dengan suara lembutnya , meski begitu dari raut wajahnya ia sangat khawatir.

"Kau ! ku bunuh kau !" ucap Naruto berlari menerjang Garra , tapi entah dari mana pasir menahan serangan Naruto dan menghempaskannya jauh halaman yang cukup luas. Garra segera mengejar Naruto keluar area kantin , Sekarang Garra dan Naruto sedang berhadap-hadapan , dengan ditonton siswa-siswi Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Naruto maju lagi , kali ini ia membuat 2 bunshin dan berlari zig zag untuk membuat lawan kebingungan. Setelah jarak yang tepat Naruto dan kedua bunshinnya melompat bersamaan menerjang Garra , tapi lagi-lagi pasir menahan serangan mereka dan mementalkan mereka , Boft boft ! bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang , Garra mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat pasir mencekik leher Naruto dengan sangat kencang.

"Lumayan hebat untuk murid kelas D , bisa membuat dua kagebunshin" ucap Garra.

'Naruto , dengan chakra ku kau juga bisa mengendalikan pasir' ucap Shukaku di pikiran Naruto.

'Baiklah , tolong bantu aku Shukaku' batin Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya juga kearah Garra , Sebagian pasir langsung mencekik leher Garra bahkan lebih keras dari yang dirasakan Naruto.

Tapi Garra tidak mu mengalah , ia juga mempererat pasir yang ada di leher Naruto.

Tapi berkat staminanya yang kuat Naruto masih bisa bertahan , sedangkan Garra sudah pingsan akibat itu. Pasir dileher Naruto pun lepas , ia juga melepaskan pasir di leher Garra.

"Kau , keterlaluan , kenapa kau membuat Garra-kun seperti ini" ucap Gadis tadi mendekati tubuh Garra dan mengeceknya.

**TBC**

**Huft , Ternyata buat fanfic nggak gampang ya , tapi akhirnya selesai juga Chap 1 , Semoga fanfict ini cukup seru untuk dibaca. Kalau ada kesalahan dan Saran segera Review aja ya. Sekian dan Trimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : The Last Konoha Shinobi.**

**Genre : Adventure , Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Anime Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi.**

**Warning ! Tidak memakai bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar , OOC ,dll. Harap dimaklumkan !**

Pagi yang cerah di Akademi Ninja Konoha , Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang cukup muda tapi umurnya berkata lain , Siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita , Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke Kelasnya pagi ini , meski kemarin ia mengalami sedikit insiden tapi ia tidak mengalami apapun.

Jaket jumpsuit berwarna Hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna merah menempel di tubuhnya , Celana nya juga berwarna hitam cocok dengan atasannya ( Bayangin aja baju di Naruto Shippuden , tapi warna orange diganti warna Hitam dan Garis hitam diganti merah ). Srett ! Naruto mengencangkan Hitai Ate di kepalanya , "Hari ini harus lebih baik dari hari kemarin" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Di Jalan menuju Gedung Kelas D , Naruto agak heran pagi ini , Senpai-senpainya selalu menatapnya dengan tajam , Apa lagi di daerah tempat tinggal Naruto berdekatan dengan Senpai-senpainya. Naruto merasa kalau Asrama untuk murid Akademi itu dulunya adalah desa konoha , Dari struktur bangunan yang hampir mirip , Beberapa bukit yang mengelilinginya , tapi hanya satu yang membuatnya heran yaitu kemana monumen patung Hokage ? Bukitnya ada tapi wajah para Hokage tidak ada , atau mungkin Akademi Ninja Konoha ini adalah replika desa konoha ? entahlah , tidak ada yang tau hal itu.

Naruto kini berada di depan gerbang tempat proses pembinaan para Shinobi , Terlihat wajah-wajah yang tidak asing bagi Naruto , Mereka berdiri menghadang jalan Naruto.

"Hei , bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalan ku ?" ucap Naruto sedikit emosi dengan perlakuan mereka.

"Kami hanya ada perlu sedikit , Sore ini , di Gedung latihan tanding Kami menantang mu duel melawan kami. Kami tidak menerima penolakan atau kami akan menggangu teman-teman mu , bahkan kelas mu" ucap Seseorang yang Naruto kenal adalah Gaara.

Garra langsung pergi beserta dua orang temannya itu ,

Naruto hanya menarik nafas , 'Huft , aku kira sudah selesai , ternyata masih berlanjut , Tapi teman Gaara tadi mirip Neji dan Sasuke ? Kenapa ada orang yang mirip dengan teman-teman dari masalalu ? Hah , Sungguh kebetulan' Batin Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelasnnya.

#Skip Time , Kriiinnggggggggg ! Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi Murid-murid langsung saja berhamburan keluar Ruangan , memang saat-saat sekarang proses pembinaan baru mencapai Pemberian Teori , jadi seluruh kegiatan masih diadakan di dalam ruangan.

"Lee , Ayo katanya kau mau mengantarkan ku ke Gedung Latihan tanding ?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya , tapi aku tidak ikut masuk ya , Aku dan Ayah ku punya acara penting malam ini" ucap Lee , Shikamaru dan Choji sudah terlebih dahulu pulang Karena beberapa alasan.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada didepan sebuah gedung besar mirip Stadion bola , "Nah Naruto ini Gedungnya , aku pulang dulu ya , Sampai besok" ucap Lee langsung berlari.

'Hah , Aku tidak memberitahu mereka kalau sebenarnya , Gaara dan teman-temannya menantang aku di gedung ini. Hari ini harus aku selesaikan , bagaimana pun caranya' Batin Naruto. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung , Di dalam gedung ia kagum dengan isinya , Bangku penonton yang sangat banyak , di tengah-tengah gedung itu bentuknya menurun jadi Naruto sekarang berada di tempat yang tinggi. Ada pembatas seperti kaca antara tanah lapang dan tempat duduk penonton , Tentu saja ada pintu masuknya , Naruto berkeliling mencari tempat masuk kedalam.

Akhirnya Naruto berada di dalam tanah lapang yang cukup luas itu , Prok .. prok .. prok ! "Bagus , kau masih punya nyali juga untuk datang kesini , Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Gaara beserta temannya keluar dari dalam tanah , 'Mereka memiliki elemen tanah , tempat yang sesuai dengan elemen mereka' Batin Naruto.

"Jadi , ada apa kau meminta ku kesini ? apa kau tidak puas aku buat pingsan kemarin ?" ucap Naruto.

"Kurang ajar kau ! Sadarlah diri mu hanya Murid Kelas D , kelas terbelakang" ucap Gaara.

"Kau ! Meski begitu aku ini lebih kuat dari kalian ! aku ini pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi !" ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan di alam bawah sadar Naruto , Sembilan biju berkumpul dengan posisi melingkar. Plak ! Kurama menepuk jidat , "Kenapa aku harus mempunyai Jinchuriki sebodoh dia , Sudah kita bilang jangan pernah mengungkapkan identitasnya di dunia ini. Dua kali ia sudah mengungkapkan identitasnya" ucap Kurama.

"Biarlah Kurama , Inilah Naruto , Kalau dia tidak seperti ini , dia bukan Naruto yang kita kenal. Ceroboh , Energik , Periang , Jahil , itu kan Naruto yang kau kenal ?" ucap Gyuki si ekor delapan.

"Sudahlah , biarkan saja ia membuka semua tentang dirinya , lagi pula kalau kita ingat ia belum sempat merasakan pengakuan yang sesungguhnya kan ?" ucap Chomei.

Kembali ke Naruto , "Hei teman-teman , kalian dengar tidak apa yang dia katakan ?" ucap Gaara.

"Tentu saja , ia pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat , sungguh jenius tipuan murahan ini" ucap Teman Gaara , pupil matanya putih bulat , rambut panjang berwarna Coklat.

"Pffff , Lihat Veteran kita ini , wajahnya keriput setelah berabad-abad hidup. lihat lah Neji , Gaara" ucap Salha satu teman Gaara yang lain.

"Kalian terlalu merendahkan , Apa kalian ingin mati ?" ucap Naruto dingin sambil menundukan kepala.

"Sasuke !" ucap Gaara.

"Hmmm" ucap Sasuke sambil mencabut pedang Kusanagi di pinggang kirinya , Wush ! Dalam sekejap mata Ia sudah berada di belakang Naruto mengunci gerakan Naruto dan menodong leher depan Naruto dengan Pedang.

"Bahkan dengan mudah kau bisa ku bunuh , Kau tidak lebih dari seekor semut di hadapan kami" ucap Sasuke di telingan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan , Wush ! sekali melesat Naruto sudah lepas dari ancaman dan bahkan ia sudah ada di belakang Sasuke menarik dan menggenggem tangan kanan Sasuke kebelakang sehingga Pedang yang ia pegang sedikit lagi menyentuh Lehernya. Merasa tidak terima Sasuke menyiku Naruto dengan tangan kirinya , tapi Naruto menahan juga dengan tangan kiri. Ditarik lagi tangan Kanan Sasuke dan sekarang pedang sudah menempel di leher Sasuke , Sasuke tidak bisa melepas pedangnya karena Naruto memegang dengan sangat erat tangan Sasuke.

Wush ! pasir melapisi pedang Sasuke dan menangkap kaki tangan Naruto dari belakang. "Cukup hebat untuk seorang murid kelas D , bagaimana kalau kami menantang mu adu tanding satu lawan satu ?" ucap Gaara.

"Hehm , Kalian tiga saja langsung maju melawan ku , pasti aku hadapi" ucap Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya , ia mengambil chakra alam yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Gaara , kita beri dia pelajaran , itu sebuah penghinaan bagi kita" ucap Neji.

"Seorang yang bodoh bermimpi mengalahkan Seorang yang Jenius" ucap Sasuke.

Sring ! Naruto membuka matanya , pupil mata berbentuk horizontal berwarna merah terang , di pinggir kedua matannya ada tanda merah , dan di dahinya muncul dua tanduk yang cukup panjang. Dush ! Sekali hentakan Pasir yang melilit tangan kakinya langsung lepas.

Gaara , Neji , Sasuke mulai berlari kearah Naruto , Naruto membuat Segel tangan , "**Kagebunshin no jutsu !**" Boft boft ! Dua bunshin muncul di kedua sisi Naruto , Mereka semua bersiap-siap. Boft ! Naruto melempar sebuah bom asap yang entah kapan ia mengambilnya , Gaara dan teman-temannya langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berhati-hati pada serangan tiba-tiba.

"Byakugan !" Neji mengaktifkan Mata Khas Hyuga yang mampu melihat dalam keadaan apa pun. Bruk ! Neji langsung pingsan terjatuh dengan tidak elit , Hidung bercucuran darah. Perhatian Gaara dan Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Neji , tapi sedetik kemudian mereka melihat kearah Naruto , 3 orang berpakaian sexy berbando telinga kucing , lengkap dengan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang , menggoda setiap lelaki yang melihat.

Cessssshhh ! Hidung Gaara dan Sasuke seperti kebocoran darah , Seperti kehabisan darah , akhirnya mereka juga pingsan. Boft boft boft ! Naruto melepas Hange nya dan bunshinnya.

"Hah , untuk mereka normal , kalau tidak Sexy no jutsu tidak akan berhasil , Hehehe" ucap Naruto memasang senyum lima jarinya.

'Hei bodoh , kalau kau mau menggunakan jutsu itu lalu untuk apa kau menggunakan Sennin Modo ?' ucap Kurama dipikiran Naruto.

'Hehe , Lebih keren saja , Rubah jelek' Batin Naruto.

'Lebih keren ? Kau itu tidak pernah keren bodoh , jadi jangan berharap jadi keren' ucap Kurama.

'Apa ? Kau itu yang tidak ada kerennya sama sekali ! Tampang menyeramkan mu itu bahkan semua orang takut' Batin Naruto lagi.

'Ah , sudahlah , percuma berdebat dengan orang bodoh' ucap Kurama.

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap , Hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil di atas meja yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"Hawa orang itu sudah muncul di dunia ini , Auranya sangat jelas terasa. Yogen no yoko" ucap Seorang kepalanya di tutupi tudung jubah , wajahnya samar-samar karena gelapnya ruangan itu.

"Kau benar tuan , tapi ia berada dalam perlindungan Akademi Ninja Konoha. Kita harus mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita , kita bisa menyempurnakan karya kita dengan Sedikit DNA nya" ucap Seseorang dengan tampilan yang hampir sama dengan orang sebelumnya.

Kembali ke Tokoh utama kita , Naruto sudah berada di Training Ground 4 , Tempat biasa Naruto dan Kawan-kawannya berlatih.

"Hah , Sore yang cukup cerah , Bagaimana kalau aku berlatih saja ya ? Emm ? aku belum terlalu menguasai Fuinjutsu , Pasti Shukaku mengerti teknik-teknik dasarnya" ucap Naruto dirinya sendiri. Naruto langsung melepas tasnya dan duduk bersila ,

Naruto sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya , Sembilan bijuu mengelilinginya.

"Shukaku , Tolong ajarkan aku Fuinjutsu dong , Belajar dasar-dasarnya saja tak apa" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto , mempelajari Fuinjutsu itu harus mempunyai kesabaran dan konsentrasi yang tinggi , aku rasa kau tidak cocok Naruto" ucap Shukaku yang ada di depannya.

"Ayolah , Aku sudah menguasai Sennin Modo yang harus mempunyai konsentrasi tinggi , mungkin aku bisa belajar lebih bersabar lagi" ucap Naruto meminta.

"Hah , baiklah , Tapi kita perlu media dan alat untuk belajar. Sebaiknya besok saja , lagi pula ini sudah menjelang malam" ucap Shukaku.

"Hehe , kau memang lebih baik dari Rubah jelek itu" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Kurama.

"Hei bocah , siapa yang kau maksud hah ?" ucap Kurama agak emosi.

"Itu sudah jelaskan ? siapa lagi rubah disini ?" ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Bocah kurang ajar ! Kemari kau ! ku bunuh diri mu" ucap Kurama , Sedangkan delapan bijuu yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

#Skip Time , Malam hari di tempat tinggal Naruto. "Hah , hidup yang selalu sepi. coba saja Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada di sini , pasti kami akan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang unik" ucap Naruto sambil menghayal dan menunggu Ramen instannya matang di atas meja.

Di tempat lain , Kantor Kepala Akademi , "Kitaro-sama , satu minggu lagi ujian kenaikan tingkat akan dilaksanakan. Ada permintaan kalau Kepala Akademi Ninja Suna mengajak Pelaksanaan Ujian diadakan oleh kelima Akademi Ninja dan bersama-sama" ucap seorang laki-laki yang sudah cukup berusia , berambut jabrik berwarna putih , Iris mata hitam yang berkharisma , Memakai Rompi Khas Jounin dengan lambang Konoha di belakangnya.

"Konflik antar Negara sudah jarang kita temui , tapi oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab pasti akan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyerang kelima akademi sekaligus , Hal klasik yang belum bisa kita atasi sampai saat ini. Aku butuh saran mu , Sabuu" ucap Kitaro.

"Menurut ku Kita minta Setiap Akademi menyiapkan Pasukannya untuk ikut menjaga keamanan saat Ujian sedang di laksanakan , Jadi dengan begitu Akademi yang menjadi tuan rumah tidak terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan pertahanan jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan" ucap Pria tadi yang kita tau bernama Sabuu.

"Hmm , ini yang aku takutkan , Semakin banyak pasukan yang kita siapkan , semakin besar kemungkinan mereka berkamuflase didalamnya. ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka" ucap Kitaro.

'Heh , itulah yang aku mau , menguasai Akademi ini dan menguasai Konoha yang menjadi magnet perkembangan Shinobi saat ini. Menguasai dua hal itu , membuat ku selangkah lebih maju untuk menguasai dunia ini' Batin Sabuu yang ternyata seseorang yang sangat licik.

"Tentu saja tidak , Kitaro-sama. Kalau mereka menyamar pun pasti dalam jumlah yang sedikit , Pasukan kita pasti akan mampu ngatasi itu" ucap Sabuu.

"Ya , kau ada benarnya juga , kirimkan surat pada Kepala Akademi Shinobi Suna kalau kita setuju dan bahkan siap menjadi tuan rumah , tapi dengan syarat mereka dan ketiga Akademi lain harus mengirimkan pasukan terbaik untuk menjaga kegiatan sampai selesai" ucap Kitaro.

'Hahaha , Kena kau , Rencana sudah mulai berjalan' Batin Sabuu , "Baik Kitaro-sama , surat segera dikirim" ucap Sabuu mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Malam hari di Akademi ninja Konoha , Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di sepinya hutan , Naruto sekarang berada di atas bukit memandang Akademi Ninja Konoha atau yang dulu ia kenal sebagai Desa Konoha , Ia duduk di pinggir tebing , Terlihat pula Konoha yang ada dimasa sekarang , Bangunan tinggi pencakar langit berdiri dengan gagahnya menghiasi bangunan-bangunan di Kota Konoha , Konoha yang ada di masa sekarang dan dimasa dulu sangatlah berbeda jauh.

'Sudah berabad-abad berlalu , tapi Desa Konoha selalu ku ingat , Desa dimana aku dibesarkan dengan Cacian dan hinaan , tanpa kasih sayang sedikit pun. Disini sangat sepi , aku seperti orang asing , walau teman-teman selalu ada. tetap saja Teman-teman seangkatan ku tidak akan tergantikan , Selalu ada ikatan diantara kami semua' batin Naruto mengingat teman-temannya pada masanya dulu.

Srek srek ! Ada suara dari belakang Naruto , Naruto sontak langsung mengaktifkan Sennin modo untuk mendeteksi dan benar ada seorang shinobi disana. Tap tap tap ! Shinobi itu langsung berjalan kearah Naruto ,

"Siapa kau ?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku pasukan Anbu Konoha , Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini ? cepat pulang , tidak baik seorang Murid akademi berkeliaran malam-malam dibukit" ucap Anbu itu , wajahnya tertutup topeng yang bentuknya agak aneh. Berbaju hitam dan celana hitam panjang , Tanto di punggungnya , Kulit tangannya putih pucat.

"Tidak apa Anbu-san , Aku hanya mencari udara , bosan saja jika tidak melakukan sesuatu. apa lagi aku belum lama masuk akademi ini" ucap Naruto masih memandang kearah Kota Konoha.

"Jangan banyak bicara , cepat pulang. disini tidak aman , banyak penyusup yang sering datang kemari" ucap Anbu itu. Naruto kemudian mengecek sekitarnya dengan Sennin Modo , Ada 10 orang yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Ada sepuluh orang datang dari belakang mu , apa aku boleh membantu , tampaknya kau hanya sendirian" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau ingin membantu sebaiknya kau lapor ke Kitaro-sama , bilang kalau ada penyusup" ucap Anbu.

Tap tap tap ! Sepuluh orang tiba-tiba mendarat di belakang Anbu itu sekitar 7 meter , "Satu Anbu dan satu Murid Akademi , apa hanya seperti ini penjagaan di Akademi busuk ini ?" ucap Seseorang yang berada ditengah-tengah dan sepertinya ia pemimpin penyusup itu , Mereka semua memakai jubah bertudung.

"Hanya sepuluh orang ya ? aku rasa ini cukup untuk ku sendiri" ucap Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan santai mendekati Anbu tadi.

"Jangan gegabah , Sebutkan Kelas mu ?" ucap Anbu itu.

"Kelas ? Kalau ada Kelas SS mungkin aku masuk kelas itu" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan mengada-ada , keselamatan mu menjadi tanggung jawab ku juga sekarang" ucap Anbu.

"Hei , sudah selesai belum diskusi kalian ? aku sudah tidak sabar membunuh kalian" ucap Pemimpin penyusup itu.

'Aku akan mencoba mata baru ku saja , Emmm , sepertinya Sasuke dulu pernah menggunakan Amaterasu. Ya , itu dia sepertinya cocok' Batin Naruto , Sringg ! Sekali kedipan Mata Naruto sudah berubah , Kanan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan dan Kiri Sharinnegan. Sekarang penglihatannya sangat jelas walau dalam kegelapan malam , Naruto fokus ke arah pemimpin rombongan itu.

"**Amaterasu !**" gumam Naruto , "Aaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggg !" teriak Pemimpin mereka tiba-tiba , Pandangan Naruto langsung bergerak kekanan lalu kekiri lalu kekanan lagi. Semua Gerombolan itu akhirnya terkena Amaterasu Naruto , Teriakan pilu terdengar dari sepuluh orang itu , Anbu di sebelah Naruto hanya memandang gerombolan itu dengan heran. Terlalu gelap untuk mata biasa melihatnya , Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto dengan mudah menarik jutsunya kembali dan menonaktifkan Matanya.

"Hah , terlalu mudah. tapi aku cukup menikmati , Selanjutnya aku serahkan pada mu Anbu-san. Selamat tinggal" ucap Naruto langsung menghilang di kegelapan malam.

'Kemana dia ? cepat sekali ? Kelas SS ? apa itu benar-benar ada ?' batin Anbu itu segera mengikat penyusup-penyusup itu dengan Kawat String , Luka mereka cukup parah tapi tidak akan mati jika tidak cepat diatasi. Anbu itu sempat kaget melihat luka bakar , ia bingung , kapan Naruto mengeluarkan api ? kenapa tidak terlihat ? itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar , Satu minggu lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan tingkat. Dan bagi yang berminat dan mampu segera lapor ke saya , Saya akan memberikan formulirnya" ucap Iruka pada murid-muridnya.

"Ow iya , ada peraturan baru yang ditetapkan oleh Dewan tertinggi Akademi , yaitu Kalian bisa langsung Kelas yang paling tinggi , tapi tentu semakin tinggi tes yang kalian hadapi semakin sulit" ucap Iruka lagi.

"Sensei , aku mendaftar !" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga , Ini adalah saatnya untuk membakar semangat masa muda ku" ucap Lee dengan mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hmm , Aku dan Choji juga ikut Sensei" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

hampir separuh murid kelas D ikut ujian kenaikan tingkat ini , Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Iruka memberi waktu kepada murid yang ikut ujian kenaikan tingkat untuk mempersiapkan diri selama seminggu , Waktu yang cukup untuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Jleb jleb ! Shikamaru berlatih melempar Kunai dan Shuriken. Lee sedang berlatih taijutsu , Choji berlari-lari kecil. Mereka sedang ada di lapangan tempat latihan Murid kelas D , Tapi Naruto malah santai-santai dibawah pohon.

"Kau tidak latihan Naruto ?" ucap Lee.

"Ya tenang saja , Aku berlatih nanti saja. Aku merasa sangat ngantuk" ucap Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya ketanah.

"Hah , Kalau saja ayah ku tidak menyuruh aku ikut , Aku lebih baik tidur bersama Naruto. merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sabarlah Shikamaru , masih banyak waktu untuk mu tidur sepuas hati" ucap Choji.

"Kapan aku pernah merasa puas tidur ? sama seperti mu , kapan kau puas makan ?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hehe , kau benar , aku tidak pernah puas" ucap Choji.

"Shikamaru , kita berteman dengan Naruto , tapi tidak sedikit pun kita tau tentang asal usulnya" ucap Lee.

"Ya , aku tau itu. pada waktu tertentu pasti ia sendiri yang akan memberitahukan itu. tidak usah terlali terburu-buru , lagi pula dia orang yang baik" ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto yang masih belum terlalu terlelap hanya bisa tersenyum kecil , 'Suatu saat pasti kalian akan tau tentang diri ku' batin Naruto.

**TBC**

**Huh , Maaf ya kalau updatenya agak lama , Entah kenapa ane agak sibuk dengan urusan kampus jadi ngelanjutin juga cuma bisa malam hari. Hehe **

**Thanks untuk review nya yang sangat membantu , Di Fict ini nggak ada maksud untuk ngambil ide orang lain , Semua ide dari pemikiran sendiri. Oke Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya , Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dan mungkin makin tidak menarik. Saran , Kritik dan Masukan sampaikan via Review atau PM ya *_***


End file.
